Ember Forges
Ember Forges provide opportunities to upgrade your character in individual runs. While these upgrades do not persist between playthroughs, they can be instrumental in your success, because they affect your playstyle rather than your stats (well, for the most part). Each character has three pieces of equipment he/she can upgrade. The forge randomly chooses one piece of equipment to upgrade, and gives the player a choice between two potential upgrades. Once used, an Ember Forge is depleted of its energy. Forges are found on even floors in the Bronze and Silver Dungeons, and on random floors (4 forges between floor 2 and floor 8) the Gold Dungeon. Forge Upgrades 'Warrior' =Sword=''' ''(standard attack) ~Default~ - Dull Greatsword - "The edges of this gargantuan blade have been flattened by countless strikes to deserving foes." (Greatsword with a lunging power attack.) ~Upgrades~ - Bane of Bones - "Drenched in molten steel, this greatclub is crafted from the bones of the collosal northern giants." (Very slow, but grants a mighty leaping power attack.) - Skullhack - "'Wut you gonna do, hack me skull?'- Gragg's last words to famed Orcsmith Ulakk." (Slow, but inflicts more damage, with a strong power attack.) - Ratblade - "The Ratblades are a guild of sellswords and assassins hailing from the Fenns. Gold is all that matters to a Ratblade." (Shortsword with an increased critical strike chance.) ''=Axe= ''(upswipe) ~Default~ - Bare Hands - "Years of practice and axe-throwing have rendered Blythe's hands calloused and tough." (Tosses basic throwing axes.) ~Upgrades~ - Ravenstone Cuffs - "These gloves inflict a lust for battle through boiling the user's blood, via a gemstone enchanted by Ravenstone wizards." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance.) - Hurlbat Hands - "Gloves worn by a great dwarf, Durig, a master of the dreaded hurlbat. It is said he met his end while battling a devourer." (Throwing axes pierce up to 3 enemies.) ''=Shield= ''(downswipe) ~Default~ - Iron Shield - "If not for this shield, Blythe would have perished long ago." (Blocks damage until it breaks. Medium Weight.) ~Upgrades~ - Thorned Heart - "Stories speak of a kingdom, long forgotten and ruled by a king of thorns. This is a replica of a shield that has been unearthed." (Inflicts light damage to melee attackers. Light weight.) - Obsidian Ward - "A hunk of Ravenstone obsidian that has been enchanted to deflect blows, unfortunately it has become vulnerable to magic." (Strong against physical, weak to magic. Medium weight.) - Stonebeard Slab - "Carved from deep within the earth, it is said that anyone who can wield this massive shield is an honorary Stonebeard." (Extremely durable. Heavy weight.) - Ruby Aegis - "An orcish shield with a blood ruby faceted into the center. Orcs believe these rubies are crystallized souls of great warriors." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance, but breaks very easily. Light weight.) 'Mage' ''=Staff= '(standard attack)' ''~Default~ - Wooden Branch - "A simple magician's staff carved from the wood of a magical oak tree." (Power attack fires a magical bolt.) ~Upgrades~ - Stave of Vazar - "The mad sorcerer Vazar sought to encase the entire continent in magical ice, his only mistake is that he started with himself." (Quick shots, power attack flings icy shards that briefly slow enemies.) - Fulgurite Rod - "Inside the lightning-infused chunk of fulgurite lies a tempest of boundless cackling energy, beware!" (Power attack launches a forked lightning bolt.) - Spiraled Stone - "Shaped from stone that has had close contact with a ley line, this artifact twists the very earth itself." (Power attack strikes the earth around you.) =Off. Magic=''' '(upswipe)' ''~Default~ - Abbie's Notes - "Abbie has spent months compiling her notes on the art of magic, particularly fire manipulation." (Releases a torrent of flames.) ~Upgrades~ - Icebound Texts - "The spells in this book are based off Frorenholm methods. The power of these writings have encased the pages in frost." (Hurls a sphere of ice that pulls foes into a small storm of slowing hail.) - Tome of Storms - "These powerful tomes are kept hidden in the spires of the Welkin Promonotry. However, it seems one has escaped the archives." (Discharges a short-ranged electric shock to damage and stun foes.) - Manablade Arts - "For the amateur magician, flinging light and energy is simple. But to focus it into a blade of power? Wizardry!" (Conjures a magical blade to slice foes.) =Def. Magic=''' '(downswipe)' ''~Default~ - Gust Mantle - "A typical robe given to apprentices, due to the relative safety of air magic." (Grants a short-ranged blast of wind to push back foes.) ~Upgrades~ - Gelid Embrace - "This robe comes from Frorenholm, a caldera atop a misty mountain, where aspiring hydromancers come to study their craft." (Creates a frigid circle that devours magical projectiles and slows foes.) - Blazeweave - "A garb from Ravenstone, a lake island covered in obsidian born from magical flame. It is said to be a haven fro pyromancers." (Fires a blast of smoke and embers, pushing and damaging foes.) - Typhoon Mantle - "Aeromancy is the specialty among wizards of the Welkin Promontory. From thin air, they conjure storms and lightning." (Grants a short-ranged blast of wind to push back foes and a bonus to critical strike chance.) 'Rogue' ''=Dagger= ''(standard attack) ~Default~ - Chipped Dagger - "This old dagger has seen plenty of adventures, worn from breaking countless locks." (This and all other daggers have the ability to backstab.) ~Upgrades~ - The Gutter - "Crafted by Fennfolk assassins. The edges of this knife are so sharp, it inflicts dire lacerations even when brushing against foes." (Dashing through an enemy hurts them.) - Blind Eye Skean - "A weapon commonly favored by mage-hunters. Its blade depicts a bloodied mockery of the Silver Eye." (Confers a chance to inflict critical strike damage upon magic casters and absorb their energy.) - Dancing Grass - "A famed dagger from the Ibharwood, home of the great stone trees. Its blade resembles a bundle of grass, swaying in the wind." (Reduces the energy it takes to dash or power attack.) - Atta's Bite - "Rumors speak of an ominous cult of web-worshippers led by a mythical spider deity named Atta." (Endows a chance to inflict poison upon an enemy.) - Mirage Poinard - "The remarkable engravings on this foreign weapon seem to vanish when one focuses their eyes on it for a closer look." (Bestows a chance to gain a faint stealth on dashing.) =Boots='' (passive) ~Default~ - Leather Boots - "These boots have been Renee's valuable asset when it comes to dealing powerful kicks." (Power attack deals out a damaging stun strike.) ~Upgrades~ - Hush Slippers - "Jasim the Great, a powerful genie, granted these slippers to a traveling bard. They absorb sounds made by the wearer." (Grants a bonus to the duration of all stealth abilities.) - Giantstompers - "Forged by bitter dwarves smiths, they sought to bring their taller neighbors to a proper height through potent shin-kicking." (Empowers your kick, damaging enemies and launching them away.) - Whirlwhip Greaves - "A dire sandstorm once threatened a kingdom, but a sorcerous vizier cast a great spell to contain its power within a silken weave." (Endows a spinning kick that will stun and reflect spells in a circle around you.) - Slick Kicks - "Boots designed to twist legs and slam heads into the ground. Amusing to watch, painful to experience." (Lets you slide under and trip up enemies, stunning those you pass by.) - The Tormentors - "A vicious pair of boots devised by Fenn assassins, riveted with razor-sharp spikes made of blackened iron." (Replaces your kick attack with a stabbing charge.) =Straps= (passive) ~Default~ - Leather Straps - "A truly maneuverable rogue keeps everything strapped tight." (Allows you to dash through enemies and their harmful magic.) ~Upgrades~ - Oiled Armlets - "Armlets doused in self-repleneshing magic fish oil, allowing unfettered movement. Not even air will hinder the wearer." (Slightly increases your running speed.) - Black Cat Braces - "The Black Cats of Varois are a notorious group who rob nobility to the point of poverty, ever shifting the Varoisian political arena." (Confers a bonus to stealth and invisibility duration.) - Gnashers - "Fashioned from the teeth of cannibals, it is said the Gnashers will eventually turn against its wearer and devour them." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance.) 'Adventurer' ''=Sword= ''(standard attack) ~Default~ - Rusted Shortsword- "Cyril's old friend. It has been at his side as he explored uncharted realms." (Shortsword with a lunge as the power attack.) ~Upgrades~ - Bitter Wind - "From within their floating spires, the reclusive wizards of the Welkin Promontory have forged the wind itself into a blade." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance and a faster lunge attack.) - Flicker - "A sword typically used by Commonwealth constabularies who are often seen breaking up feuds between magicians." (Your power attack becomes a charge that dodges projectiles.) - Red Death - "Anger and rage seethes from this blade. It demands souls of the fallen, only to violently spit them out on a whim." (Lessens bonus health between floors, but grants a chance to obliterate enemies on strike.) - Sunnebrand - "An Imperate treasure, this Sunnebrand feels warm to the touch. Pain melts away upon wielding it." (Grants bonus health between floors and additional ammo drops from foes.) - Giant's Knife - "To the giants of the north, it is a mere side-arm. To a human, it is a hulking mass of iron." (Greater attack reach and lunge damage.) ''=Amulet= ''(upswipe) ~Default~ - Beads of Dazzling - "A collection of sparkling beads, imbued with a magician's cantrip commonly used for amusing children." (Fires a weak bolt that stuns foes.) ~Upgrades~ - Amulet of the Unseen - "Whlie practitioners of shadow magic are few and far between, relics enchanted with such dark spells are still commonly found." (Grants a phasing dash that stuns foes at the destination.) - Blast Marble - "Swirling clouds dance endlessly within this marble. A simple touch could unleash a jet of steam upon rowdy assilants." (Flings a short-ranged explosive attack that will stun weaker enemies.) - Brilliant Medallion - "Some dubious enchanters have preferred to enchant drab and ordinary-looking items with magic, in order to fool thieves." (Unleashes a torrent of colorful stunning magic.) - Tears of the Ice Queen - "The maker of this frozen necklace spoke of a queen of a lost kingdom who conjures avalanches from her icy tomb." (Hurls a magical freezing bolt that slows.) - Sunlight Rosary - "This trinket is prized among traveling Imperate priests. It glints with beams of sunlight, an expression of Diasunne's radiance." (Shines a beam of light that pierces foes.) ''=Lantern= ''(downswipe) ~Default~ - Faint Lantern - "This flimsy magic lantern is barely able to keep itself lit." (Burns foes and repels magic.) ~Upgrades~ - Tamed Sprite - "Capturing live sprites is a favored pastime for aspiring Commonwealth mages. It would be wise to not upset it." (Follows you around as it burns foes and repels magic for a short time.) - Torch of Wispfire - "Wisps of the Dunmire burn with intense flame, luring many lost travelers to their doom. This torch burns with such fire." (Greatly burns foes and repels magic.) - Shadowfume Lamp - "It is said that the root of shadow magic was stifled many centuries ago, but this lamp still glows with umbrial luster." (Grants stealth when used, in addition to slightly harming foes and repelling magic.) - Zephyr Boots - "These boots are enchanted with a spell commonly utilized by air manipulating Welkin wizards." (Allows you to dash thorough enemy spells. Bleeds enemies you dash through.) - Orvar's Shield - "Orvar was a mighty dwarven warrior from lands far. This shield is one of his gifts to his trusted compatriots." (A shield to deflect blows.) 'Spellsword' ''=Sword= ''(standard attack) ~Default~ - Weary Shamshir - "Hassan has traveled far from his homeland with his trusty sword at hand." (Grants a charging power attack that avoids magical projectiles.) ~Upgrades~ - Sirocco Saber - "Once used by a spellsword of legend, the wind twists and pushes against this blade, causing slower but more forceful strikes." (Slower, does more damage. Your mighty power attack spins you in place, throwing enemies.) - Manaripper - "Artifacts that absorb magical attacks are rare, making this sword a prized weapon for fighting those who rely on magic." (Gives a chance to deal critical damage upon magic users. Charge attacks slightly absorb energy from magical projectiles.) - Phaseblade - "Pure arcane energy shaped into a sword. One must never touch its edges for fear of magical burns." (Enemies take moderate bonus damage with subsequent strikes. Charge attack causes an explosion.) - Phoenix's Plume - "Entombed in this sword is a feather of the mythical phoenix, granting the wielder illustrious power over fire." (Your charge attacks gain a fiery aura as well as a chance to inflict burning for normal strikes.) - Desperate Edge - "This axe appears to revel in battle, sharpening itself whenever the fight takes a turn for the worse." (Bestows a moderate bonus to damage when close to death. Charge attack costs slightly less energy.) ''=Bracers= ''(passive) ~Default~ ''- Bare Arms - "Hassan woke to find his lucky bracers missing." (n/a) ''~Upgrades~ - Frenzied Scales - "These bracers are crafted from the scales of the blood piranha. Their ferocity is unmatched in the freshwaters." (Grants a bonus chance to deal critical damage the closer you are to death.) - Cuffs of Absorption - "To the frustration of wizards everywhere, these cuffs lessen the damaging effect of magical attacks." (Endows a reduction to magical damage taken.) - Vambraces of the Mist - "Upon sensing mortal danger, these vambraces turn the wearer into mist for a short while. A treasure among thieves." (Gives you a slightly longer damage immunity after being struck.) - Bloodboil Bands - "Faceted onto these bands are ever burning fire rubies from Ravenstone. One must be cautious as to not burn themselves." (Bestows a chance to cause nearby enemies to catch fire.) - Orcfist Leathers - "Orcs often wear these during their favorite pastime, in which they take turns punching each other in the face until one falls over." (Slightly extends the duration of all stuns dealt by you.) ''=Scrollcase= ''(passive) ~Default~ ''- Heirloom Scrollcase - "Hassan plants to return home with a legendary scroll inside this case." (Allows you to dash through enemies and their harmful magic.) ''~Upgrades~ - Akamu's Scrollshell - "Akamu was a famed mariner and a master of the wins. It is said he could ride the clouds themselves." (Your dash becomes a teleport, but costs much more energy.) - The Mighty Pencase - "Crafted by a mage who desired revenge against critics who blasted his spellbooks, this takes the phrase quite literally." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance.) - Drakeleather Spellbinder - "Made from the hide of a fire breathing drake. Its scales protect scrolls from harm, while burning those that would dare graze it." (Dashing through enemies will ignite them.) - Ether Eater - "Wizards designed this artifact to protect their scroll collections. Errant flames flung by rivals during wizard duels were absorbed harmlessly." (Your dash now absorbs magical projectiles, slightly restoring energy.) - Spellsheath of the Hummingbird - "This artifact grants the user amazing speed and endurance. A favored trinket of Commonwealth messengers." (Grants a bonus to energy regeneration and your dash requires slightly less energy.) 'Cultist' =Dagger= (standard attack) ~Default~ ~Upgrades~ =Tattoo= (upswipe) ~Default~ ~Upgrades~ =Rope= (downswipe) ~Default~ - Cursed Rope - "Firsthand experience with demonic cults has taught Svala how to circumvent the negative effects of cursed artifacts." (Grants you a special stealth that lets you walk through foes.) ~Upgrades~ - Deathguard - "Linked together with the bones of a great pain-demon, the girdle's dark magic redirects harm to itself when activated." (You become invulnerable and stealthed, for a mere two seconds.) - Blood Ribbon - "The Blood Ribbon has been soaked in the blood of demons, imbuing the wearer with an insatiable bloodlust." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance.) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.